bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ulquiorra Wannabe128
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Discussion This is primitive because i just started but I am learning. I believe that the reason Grimmjow is able to fight on even grounds with Ulquiorra because he actually is at that power level. It was only implied that he had been an Adjuca prior to becoming an Arrancar(even then he was unusually powerful), so he may have achieved the status of Vastolorde before Aizen came along. Also, I believe that Aizen placed him at the rank of sixth because he did not want to have such a disobedient Espada in a particularly(meaning top 4 Espada) authoritive position. He didnt want to have to kill him for mouthing off at the wrong time. Ulquiorra realizes that Aizen is stronger and smarter than him, and therefore respects him, and follows his orders. I know your talkin about alot of speculation but no where in the argument do you take into account the personality of Ulquiorra, the entire time of seeing him he hasnt seemed to interested in fighting at least not on a serious level at most one could say he was playing with grimmjaw cause he knew grimmjaw wasnt worth his time or at his power level. There also is no proof that he was he is even close to Vasto Lorde cause were not sure how that process even works and nnorita was above him as well and wasnt a vaste lorde. The whole purpose of the numbering has to do with power level meaning grimmjaw was more powerful then 7 and below but not of the level of 5 and above. But its his espada status that allows him to fight against others of the same level. Somewhat similar to a capatin fighting a captain one may technically be more powerful then the other but doesnt mean they cant fight or possibly beat them. Salubri 17:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) One thing that YOU didnt take into account though; how easily grimmjow killed Luppi. that leaves two possibilities: luppi was unusually weak(not likely considering how easily he dealt with the shingami) or Grimmjow was unusually strong. strong enough to bypass sixth espada, we dont know- we have no definite comparison. even as a menos adjuca, when he encountered shawlong and the rest, he was commented upon as being "quite powerful". he probably didnt reach vaste lorde but he is definitely stronger than your average sixth espada. the only question is, how much stronger?--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 00:02, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Ok so now your argument is that Grimmjaw is so powerful he can defeat someone of the same power level status as himself. So therefore he's more powerful then his actual power level because of that, but the only comparison we have to determine that is himself and the stand it espada luppi. Seems to me all that says is hes exactly where he currently is, which is being the 6th espada. Salubri 00:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) yes, grimmjow could defeat someone of his own power level;with effort. he put no visible effort into killing luppi, it was more a slaughter than a defeat. of course, to have even the slimmest chance against Ulquiorra... he really needs to try. you were probably right, salubri, when you said that Ulquiorra was not interested; that fits him perfectly. this disinterest, combined with his unusual(possibly) power and his will to fight, allow him to fight Ulquiorra. i agree that he isnt as powerful, but he is powerful enough.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 00:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) NEW TOPIC:KENPACHI Do you think that kenpachi is the strongest shinigami, on terms of raw spritual power (not zanpaktou abilities, or kido, or whatever else) any opinions? some of you will say, "ichigo, ichigo beat him" BUT ichigo was with zangetsu, and zanpaktou are seperate enough to be considered "partners in battle" as described by the zanpaktou page. look it up. --Ulquiorra Wannabe128 18:48, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra and Orihime? this is really odd, just had an errent thought: during ichigos recent fight with ulquiorra, ichigo attributed his ability to follow ichigos movements as to being one of two things; ichigo has become more of a hollow, or ulquiorra has become more human. could it be that ulquiorra has developed some 'feelings' for orihime? even though he is a hollow. arrancars can apparently hold crushes(nel liking ichigo). yeah, its weird and unlikely, but ill just throw it out there.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 12:13, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Curious Hey, I was wondering why you would post questions on your talk page wouldn't be easier to put it on a forum, just a suggestion.--SalmanH 19:32, 13 August 2009 (UTC) I mainly just added all this when i didnt know how to use the wikia correctly.--Ulquiorra Wannabe128 12:30, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Powers & Abilities Just to let you know, we do not do introductions in the P&A sections, as set out in the Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style. Please familiarize yourself with the manual and our other policies, which can be found under the Community tab in the sidebar. Thanks --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Getsuga Tensho Hi. Please note that your post on Ichigo's article's talk page has been moved to Forum:Ichigo Kurosaki. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 17:33, June 12, 2010 (UTC)